moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Top All-Time Films
While it is impossible to objectively determine the greatest film of all time, it is possible to discuss the films that have been regarded as the greatest ever. The important criterion for inclusion in this article is that the film is the "greatest" by some specific measure — be it a critics' poll, popular poll, box office receipts or awards. Films acclaimed by critics and filmmakers *Orson Welles' Citizen Kane has been voted number one in the Sight and Sound poll of film critics in each of the last five polls over the last 40 years (the survey is carried out once every ten years). A separate poll of established film directors in the same magazine held for the first time in 2002 also had Citizen Kane at the top. Influential critic Roger Ebert says that "The Sight and Sound poll is generally considered the most authoritative of all 'best film' lists". Perhaps not coincidentally he considers Citizen Kane the best film ever. The film was also selected as number one in a Village Voice critics' poll, number one in a Time Out critics' poll in 1995 and listed as the greatest film ever by the American Film Institute in 1998. *''The Rules of the Game'' by director Jean Renoir was named best film by the French film magazine Positif in 1991. It also holds the number two spot in the Village Voice poll. Along with Battleship Potemkin, it is one of only two films to have appeared in every one of Sight and Sound's 10-yearly polls (six occurrences). *''Battleship Potemkin'' was for many years generally considered the greatest film ever and was voted as such by a panel of experts at the 1958 World's Fair. *''The Bicycle Thief'' was voted top film in a Sight & Sound magazine poll in 1952. *''The Searchers'' is the film most often mentioned in a poll of the favorite films of directors by German language steadycam magazine. Films acclaimed in audience polls *''The Godfather'' has long stood atop IMDb's list of the top 250 films. It was also voted number one by Entertainment Weekly readers and number one in a Time Out Readers' poll in 1995. *''The Shawshank Redemption, the #2 entry on the IMDb list, was voted the best film never to have won "Best Picture" in a 2005 BBC poll. http://web.archive.org/web/20050224025437/http://www.bbc.co.uk/fivelive/entertainment/bestfilm/ *The Godfather Part II, often considered better than the first one, was voted best film ever by ''TV Guide readers in 1998. *''Casablanca'' (1942) is widely cited as the greatest film of all time and was voted as such by readers of the Los Angeles Daily News in 1997. It is also regarded the "best Hollywood movie of all time" by the influential Leonard Maltin's Movie Guide. *''Star Wars'' (1977) was chosen by readers of Empire magazine in November 2001 and by voters in a Channel 4/''FilmFour'' poll http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/entertainment/1676023.stm. *''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'' (2001) was the pick of readers in a poll by Empire magazine in November 2004. *''The Dark Knight'' (2008) is widely considered the greatest superhero movie of all time. It is also considered one of the greatest (if not the greatest) movies of all time. * Dirty Dancing was chosen by 200,000 British respondents as their "best film ever" from a choice of 100 films weighted towards modern commercial films. The poll was organised by The Coca-Cola Company and Vue Cinemas http://www.thisislondon.co.uk/insiders/guides/articles/13157149?source=Evening%20Standard. Biggest box office successes Top 10 Highest Grossing Films #''Avatar'' (2009): Currently the highest grossing film ever. It earned $2,782,275,172 at the box office. #''Titanic'' (1997) $2,186,772,302 #''The Avengers(2012) $1,510,569,000 #Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' (2011) $1,328,111,219 #''Frozen'' (2013) $1,275,772,511 #''Iron Man 3'' (2013) $1,215,439,994 #''Transformers: Dark of The Moon'' (2011) $1,123,794,029 #''The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King'' (2003) $1,119,929,521 #''Skyall'' (2012) $1,108,561,013 #''The Dark Knight Rises'' (2012) $1,084,439,099 Prior highest-grossing films * The Birth of a Nation (1915): Highest-grossing film until 1925. Director D.W. Griffith said in 1929 that the film had taken $10m worldwide. This has been reported as both an under-estimate and an over-estimate, and its true takings may never be known. In the 1920s the New York Mail described the movie as "the supreme picture of all time". * The Big Parade (1925). The highest grossing silent film of all time, taking $22m world wide. * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937): Highest grossing until 1939. Total gross $185m. * Gone With the Wind (1939): Highest grossing until 1966, when it was overtaken by the Sound of Music. Following a re-release in 1971, Gone With The Wind retook the lead for a further year. Current total gross $309.5m. * The Sound of Music (1965): Highest gross from August 1966 until the re-issue of Gone With The Wind in 1971. Current total gross £163m. * The Godfather (1972): Highest grossing until 1975. Current total gross £245m. * Jaws (1975): Highest grossing until 1977. Current total gross $470m. * Star Wars (1977): Highest grossing until January 1983. Current total gross $798m * E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (1982): Highest grossing until 1993. Current total gross $757m. (Star Wars did not re-overtake ET until its re-release in 1997, by which time Jurassic Park had landed the top slot.) * Jurassic Park (1993): Highest grossing until 1997. Current total gross $920m. * Titanic (1997): Highest grossing until 2010 (2009). * Avatar (2009): Highest grossing film. Films that have received the most Academy Awards Ever since their inception in 1928, the Academy Awards (the "Oscars") have been seen as the most significant of the film award ceremonies. The first film to dominate an Oscars ceremony was Frank Capra's It Happened One Night at the 1935 ceremony. It was the first film to win five awards. Moreover it won the "Oscar grand slam" by winning Best Picture, Best Actor, Best Actress, Best Director and Best Screenplay—a feat that has been repeated only twice more, by One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest in 1976 and The Silence of the Lambs in 1992. In 1939, Gone With the Wind was nominated for thirteen awards and two special citations. It won eight of the Awards to beat It Happened One Night's record. All About Eve (1950) broke the nominations record with 14, and won in six categories. Gigi was the film to break Gone With The Wind's record - winning in all nine of its nominated categories at the ceremony for films made in 1958. However its moment at the top was short-lived as the epic Ben-Hur went on to win 11 Oscars from 12 nominations the following year. Eleven Oscars remains the record. However this achievement has been equalled twice—by Titanic in 1997 with eleven awards from fourteen nominations, and by The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King, which won in all eleven of its nominated categories in 2003 (an honor that many interpreted as applying to the whole of the Lord of the Rings trilogy). Films that are considered the greatest in their particular genre Animation *''Сказка сказок'' - Tale of Tales (1979) - Yuri Norstein's (short biography) short film was voted by critics to be the greatest animated film of all time at a 1984 Los Angeles arts festival. http://www.guardian.co.uk/arts/features/story/0,11710,1460940,00.html http://context.themoscowtimes.com/print.php?aid=141447 *''Spirited Away'' (千と千尋の神隠し) 2001 was voted best animated movie by IMDb users. It was the first anime (Japanese animation) film to win an Academy Award. It is the only movie to earn $250M before its US release. *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (1937) is the highest-grossing animated film of all time when adjusted for inflation. Without the effects of inflation, Shrek 2 (2004) is the highest grossing animated film of all time. The Lion King (1994) is the highest-grossing "traditional" (hand drawn) animated film and Finding Nemo (2003) was the first computer-generated motion picture to outgross The Lion King as the highest-grossing animated film of all time, until it was surpassed the next year by Shrek 2. *''Akira'' (アキラ) 1988 was chosen as the top anime ever by Anime Insider in fall 2001. *''Beauty and the Beast'' (1991) is the only fully-animated movie (computerized or not) to be nominated for Best Picture at the Academy Awards. *''Tale Spin: To The Rescue'' (1991) is the Disney animated cartoon half-hour show as part of The Disney Afternoon, Incudles 10 pilot episodes. *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) is regarded as the best live-action/animated hybrid film, with an almost perfect score of 98% on Rotten Tomatoes. It was nominated for, and won a few awards, including Best Cinematography. It is particularly well known for the revolutionary task of creating the film without computers. Comedy * ''Some Like It Hot was listed Best Comedy by the American Film Institute in June 2000. * Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb is listed as the highest rated "Comedy" title by the IMDb and was #3 on AFI's "100 Years...100 Laughs". * Shrek 2, the highest grossing comedy of all time (unadjusted). Disaster *''The Poseidon Adventure'' was voted best disaster movie in a consumer poll commissioned by UCI cinemas in May 2004. Documentary *''Bowling for Columbine'', Michael Moore's documentary relating gun control and the fear culture in the United States, heads the list of 20 all-time favorite non-fiction films selected by members of the International Documentary Association (IDA). http://www.documentary.org *''The Thin Blue Line, Errol Morris' 1985 film, has long been considered one of the greatest documentaries ever made. It is actually credited not only with solving a murder case, but also as the major factor in freeing an innocent man from death row in Texas. It was voted number 2 by the IDA. *''Fahrenheit 9/11, also by Michael Moore, won the Palme d'Or at Cannes. It then became "the highest-grossing documentary in its opening weekend" http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0361596/trivia by breaking the old record held by Bowling for Columbine. It went on to become the "first ever documentary to cross the $100 million mark in the United States."http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0361596/trivia *''Gates of Heaven, Errol Morris' first film which follows the lives of various pet owners as a pet cemetery closes down, was called one of the ten greatest films of all time by Roger Ebert. *Hoop Dreams, Changed the way the documentary was made in the 90s. Roger Ebert claimed it was the greatest film of the 90s. It was the highest grossing documentary until ''Bowling for Columbine was released. Epic *''Lawrence of Arabia'' Voted best epic by readers of Total Film in May 2004. See also: United Kingdom. Horror/Thriller *''Psycho: Alfred Hitchcock classic is considered the most important thriller of all time. Voted the best horror film by IMDb users. Tops AFI’s list of the 100 most thrilling American films. *Halloween: The original slasher was voted best horror film of all time by readers of SFX magazine in June 2004. Also was the most "profitable" film of all time (lowest production cost vs. highest box office gross) until surpassed in 1990 by ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Before Halloween, the most profitable film was Easy Rider. Musical * The Wizard of Oz The highest ranked musical on AFI's list of the 100 best American films and the Village Voice list of the 100 best films of the 20th century . * Singin' in the Rain The highest rated movie musical at the IMDb. * West Side Story Winner of the most Academy Awards of any movie musical (10). Romance * Casablanca - Voted best American-based film in which there is "a romantic bond between two or more characters, whose actions and/or intentions provide the heart of the film’s narrative" by the AFI. Science fiction *''2001: A Space Odyssey, a popular and influential film directed by Stanley Kubrick. The highest ranked science fiction film (#11) on the Village Voice 100 Best films of the 20th century list; selected by the late Gene Siskel as his choice of the best film ever. *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' (1977) - the highest-rated sci-fi film (#8) on the IMDb, and also the highest-grossing. *''Blade Runner'' - Initially avoided by North American audiences it was popular internationally and has become a cult classic. Voted the best science fiction film by a panel of scientists assembled by the British newspaper The Guardian in 2004. http://www.guardian.co.uk/uk_news/story/0,3604,1290823,00.html Silent * Battleship Potemkin (see Films acclaimed by critics and filmmakers above.) * Modern Times, the last major American film to make use of silent film conventions such as title cards for dialogue, is the highest rated silent film on the IMDb. There is a recorded soundtrack, a scene with dialogue spoken over an intercom and Charlie Chaplin sings nonsense lyrics to a song at the end. City Lights, another of Chaplin's films, is the highest rated movie without any dialogue, spoken or sung. It too has a recorded soundtrack. Metropolis is the highest rated movie that was totally silent when released. However, IMDb viewers most likely watched the restored version which has a recorded soundtrack. * The Big Parade is the highest grossing silent film of all time, taking $22m world wide. War * Battleship Potemkin (see Films acclaimed by critics and filmmakers above.) *''Schindler's List'' is the number one film on IMDb's list of top rated war titles. *In 2005 Saving Private Ryan was voted as the greatest ever war film in a Channel 4 poll of the 100 Greatest ever war films. *''Forbidden Games'' (Jeux interdits) - Critic Leonard Maltin said: "Jeux Interdits is almost unquestionably the most compelling and intensely poignant drama featuring young children ever filmed." *''Grave of the Fireflies'' - an anime Roger Ebert said "belongs on any list of the greatest war films ever made." Western *''The Searchers'' was voted the greatest Western of all time by Entertainment Weekly. See also: films acclaimed by critics and filmmakers. *''The Good, the Bad and the Ugly'' is listed as Best Western by the IMDb's list of Top Rated "Western" Titles. *''Dances with Wolves'' is the highest grossing Western of all time, taking in nearly $184 million in US box office sales. http://www.imdb.com/boxoffice/alltimegross In particular countries Canada *''Mon oncle Antoine: A poll of critics at the 1984 Toronto International Film Festival and again at the 1993 and 2004 festivals named this the greatest Canadian film of all time. *Un Zoo la Nuit: Winner of the most Genie Awards with 13. China *Spring in a Small Town'' (小城之春): This 1948 film was voted the best Chinese film ever by Hong Kong Film Awards Association in 2005. France *''Les Enfants du Paradis (Children of Paradise): Voted "Best French Film of the Century" in a poll of 600 French critics and professionals in the late 1990s. *The Rules of the Game: see films acclaimed by critics and filmmakers. India *Pather Panchali'' is the only Indian film to appear on Sight and Sound Critics's Top Ten Poll (ranked #9 in 1992). It was ranked the top Indian film in a 2002 popularity poll by the British Film Institute (BFI) conducted on the web, and number two in the BFI critics' poll in which critics were asked to compile a list of 50 best Indian as well as South Asian films http://www.dailyexcelsior.com/web1/02dec20/national.htm. It is also a favorite of many directors, including Martin Scorsese. *''Sholay'' is the highest grossing movie of all time in India. It was also the top film selected in the 2002 BFI critics' poll. *''Pushpak'' from 1988 is the highest rated Indian film on IMDb. Japan * Rashōmon: This 1950 film by Akira Kurosawa was the first Japanese film to gain world-wide acclaim. The highest-ranked Japanese film (#10) on the Village Voice list of 100 Best Films of the 20th Century. * 七人の侍 - Shichinin no samurai (The Seven Samurai), 1954: Also by Kurosawa, this period adventure film is frequently cited as the greatest Japanese film ever; consistently the highest-rated foreign-made (outside of the United States) film on the IMDb Top 250 (ranked #5 as of August 2004). * Howl's Moving Castle (2004): The highest-grossing movie in Japanese history. It was released in American theatres in June 2005. It surpassed the previous record holder 千と千尋の神隠し (Spirited Away) from 2001 (see the Animation section above). United Kingdom *''Lawrence of Arabia: Voted "best British film of all time" in August 2004 by a London ''Sunday Telegraph poll of Britain's leading filmmakers. See also: Epic. *''The Third Man'': Voted best British film ever by members of the British Film Institute in 1999. United States *''Citizen Kane: voted the best American film ever by the American Film Institute See also References *BFI List of top 100 British movies *IMDb Top 250 *Channel 4 poll: 100 Greatest Films *[http://www.filmsite.org/sightsound.html ''Sight and Sound magazine best films of all time polls] *[http://www.filmsite.org/villvoice.html Village Voice 100 Best films of the 20th century list] *Links to more lists from filmsite.org *Links to more lists from bestonly.com *Links to more lists from listsofbests.com *[http://www.everyonesacritic.net/movie_rank.asp The Top 200 at everyonesacritic.net] Category:Lists of films